Fantasy
by Cocos X Ovine
Summary: beautiful porcelain skin dark brown hair gentle and kind and shes all Yuki's that is until Kyo tries to make his fantasy a reality. starts out as Yukiru
1. Chaptire 1

A/N: this is an all new story at first it'll be a Yukiru then switch over to a Kyoru. It's set in England around 1600s early 1700s. If you want to see the type of dress for the girls click the link below. If you cant try to picture Marie Antoinette in the new movie with Kirsten Dunst. Enjoy and please R&R

.com/imgres?imgurl=/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/marie_antoinette_screen1_&imgrefurl=/2009/01/26/queen-in-a-candy-shop-marie-antoinette/&usg=_vtEGsdjugclSXvxGToz58jhXxb4=&h=928&w=1400&sz=374&hl=en&start=10&tbnid=eAg78BrBAyNbGM:&tbnh=99&tbnw=150&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmarie%2Bantoinette%2Bclothing%26gbv%3D2%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket but hell do I love it! P.S this will be a long chapter.

**Fantasy**

**Chaptire 1**

The beaded sweat rolled down his dirt stained cheeks. The wet substance coated every inch of his steaming body as the merciless sun beat down on his tanned back. His bright orange hair was askew and had leaves and other kinds of debris intertwined in its tendrils. He continued to till the soft soil beneath his feet, preparing it for gardening of reds, blues, yellow, and oranges of the stinky flowers. He hated flowers. They were always in the way. He didn't see what the use was to plant the damned things. They're so weak. If you don't water them they die, just one step of the foot, they die.

He coughed, his throat suddenly yearning for ice cold water. His tan arm wiped his wet forehead and he set down the tool before walking sluggishly to the kitchen. Which had no air-conditioning. Probably because the royal family never had to walk their asses into the suffocating hot place. Just as he opened the fridge (which was nice and cold) a familiar face stood in the door way with a smug look.

He shut the fridge's door and sighed. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Ahem." The silver haired boy tapped his foot slightly.

The worker sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sir."

"That's better." The silver haired boy fanned himself with his hand. "It's deathly hot in here, aren't you dying of heat?"

"I'm fine what do you want?" the orange haired boy was anxious for the other boy to leave.

"Kyo, so impolite. Anyway, hurry and finish up planting the flowers and then wash up and dress formally we're having guests over." As he was about to walk away Kyo coughed.

"I'm invited to this little get together?" Kyo secretly hoped and wished to go inside that beautiful mansion. Drink high priced wine and liquor. Eat finger sandwiches and for someone to serve him for once. But he's never let this man see that hope.

The boy smirked, "You're serving tonight. Think of it as a promotion. at least you wont be slaving around outside." The boy tossed his hand in the air as he walked away. Kyo sighed once again and finally got a drink of cool water then back to the garden.

It was starting to get dark and he was planting the last red rose into the ground. He heard giggling and laughter at the gate and watched as the iron fence opened. Three girls entered along with his cousins Haru and Momiji. Haru, tall with white hair and brown roots. He had the laziest looking grey eyes which were always at half mast. His suit he wore was a deep red. Momiji, a smaller boy for his age, had blonde curly hair with dark brown eyes. His suit was a royal blue color.

Kyo's red eyes scanned over the group of girls next. A blonde with long hair to her waist had a purple velvet dress on, another with dark black hair tied up in a tight braided bun wore a black velvet gown, and the last…Kyo's breath was caught in his throat as he laid eyes on her. She was more stunning than any other female he's ever seen.

Her milky skin looked like porcelain. Dark brown eyes that matched her chocolate colored hair which was up in a tight bun with a few tendrils loosely falling to touch her dainty shoulders. Her dress was a pastel colored peach with a purple lace. Her breasts were high and full. (he couldn't help but notice those ladies) But the most striking thing of all was her bright smile underneath those bright pink lips.

Her brown eyes locked on his red gaze, he blushed and turned his head before she could see. "Honda-san." Kyo glanced back to see his silver haired enemy grab the girl's hand and place a soft kiss on the milky skin, his amethyst eyes never leaving her face. Kyo also noticed the blush on her face as she curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Sohma-kun. I believe you've met my dear friends. Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima." Yuki kissed both of their hands as well.

"Yes, it's good to see you ladies again. Haru and Momiji came as well." Momiji waved and Haru did a head nod. "Please, come this way." Tohru placed her arm inside Yuki's bent one. His amethyst eyes glanced at Kyo and his lips mouthed hurry up.

Kyo brushed off the dirt and ran into the outside guest house. He quickly bathed and dressed himself in a black elbow and knee high suit like all the other servants wore. He left his hair a wet mess and then dashed into the house. His leather shoes clacked on the marble floors as he ran to the dining room where the guests all sat. eating their dinner.

All their eyes focused on him, including the chocolate haired girl. Oh how he wanted to know her name. "Kyo you finally decided to show yourself." Yuki swallowed a swig of wine. "Ladies this is my servant, Kyo. He's been working here for a while to pay off-

Kyo interrupted Yuki with a fit of coughing. "Sorry, I'm breathless from this lady's beautiful face." He was trying to be smooth. She blushed and patted her mouth with her napkin. She stood and so did everyone else. She curtsied to Kyo.

"I'm Tohru Honda. It's a great pleasure to meet you -"

"You can call me Kyo." He bowed.

"Alright, Kyo kun. It is a pleasure to meet you." The blonde and dark haired girl curtsied too then they all sat back down. Yuki was glaring at his cousin. Kyo could feel it.

"Kyo I'm sure dessert is ready, would you please clear the table of our plates and return with our cake?" Yuki smirked. He loved ordering Kyo around.

"Of course sir." Kyo proceeded to take everyone's plates and then disappeared into that hot kitchen. The chef pointed to the red velvet cake on the end of the counter. Kyo picked it up and returned to the dining room. He continued to cut them pieces of the cake and passed them around. All the while listening to their conversations. Well mostly listening to Tohru beautiful voice.

"I swear, these days the women race has been getting less and less respect from their counterparts. That's why I'm going to a rally and speak to my fellow females. They have a right to stand up for their rights don't they?" The blonde ranted.

"I think it's a good thing for you stand up for what is right but it's dangerous." the girl named Saki commented.

Tohru nodded in agreement. "You should be really careful. I've heard so many stories of rallies breaking into violent outbursts. One woman was shot right on the spot!" She was so cute. Her face was filled with concern and believing.

"Tohru you do know that those are just rumors. A police officer would never shoot an innocent woman that might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I believe it! I heard it too! Actually I was there and saw all her blood run from her head!" Momiji gabbed Tohru's hand. "Tohru-kun is right it's dangerous."

"You weren't there Momiji. You rarely go out." Haru's soft monotone voice commented. Momiji frowned.

"okay I wasn't there but I believe. It's not like it hasn't happened before." They all nodded. They soon finished their cake and went separate ways. Momiji played the piano with Saki while Arisa and Haru had already left for the night. Kyo couldn't find Tohru or Yuki anywhere on the main floor.

"Excuse me, have you seen Yuki?" He asked Momiji.

"Nope nope. Oh wait! He took Tohru-kun on a walk in the garden." Momiji smiled which annoyed Kyo.

"Kyo-kun." Saki called as he was walking out of the room. He turned to her. "it was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we can talk sometime?" Kyo bowed and said of course before running to a window. Frantically looking for the couple. His red eyes searched back and forth and finally saw them. He watched intensely as Yuki's hand rested on Tohru's lower back as they walked…

"Honda-san…you know I like you very much." Yuki started.

"Of course. We've been a couple for a month now yes?" She smiled and blushed.

"I was wondering if…" He couldn't get it out. She waited earnestly. "Don't think me forward. But would you let me make love to you?" Her blush deepened and she looked away from his gaze.

"Im waiting till marriage. I told you that." Her heart beat was fast, Yuki could feel her pulse speed up in her wrist. He moved his hand to her neck where he lightly touched her heart beat under her skin.

"you look so lovely tonight. Every time I see you I cant help but think of you lying underneath me." She gasped and turned her gaze back to him.

"Sohma-kun please. Those are dirty thoughts for a man to think of a woman like that when not wed." She stood and started to walk off briskly. Yuki grabbed her by her elbow, making sure not to hurt her though.

"I'm sorry for being so forward. I don't know what I was thinking, it must be the wine. Please forgive me." He gently kissed her hand. Tohru smiled and stepped closer to him.

"I am sorry as well. It's silly to wait. I mean all of my lady friends have already given themselves to their men. Even when not married."

"You have no need to apologize. If you're not ready I can wait." Tohru looked into his amethyst eyes and almost melted. She was kind of curious to know what it felt like. If it really did feel amazing like her friends say.

His slowly moved his head closer to her. Their lips touched briefly and than passionately. Yuki's tongue swept into Tohru's mouth as his strong hands cupped her cheeks. And she could feel the alcohol go to her head in that instance or was it pure pleasure? Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest where her polished fingers gripped his coat tightly.

Suddenly, the loud chime of the towns clock echoed. Sounding it was midnight. She broke the kiss. "My mother is going to throw a fit!" she giggled, kissing Yuki one more time before meeting with Saki and then ran to their carriage. Tohru waved her hand out of the window to Yuki.

Kyo sighed and walked back to his room in the guest house. They were secretly together, and for how long? He wondered. Even though Yuki and Tohru were dating he could still secretly like her right? It couldn't get him killed if no one knew.

The next day.

Tohru always came over to see Yuki. Everyday they went on a walk or a boat ride in the lake. Sometimes they went horse back riding or shopping. Rarely did they stay at the mansion. Tohru loved being out and about, doing something. She couldn't sit still for a long time. Many times Kyo had to follow them around because he served Yuki and wherever Yuki went Kyo went too. He didn't mind too much because Tohru was there. And she would talk to both of them. Making sure not to leave him out.

Today they went onto the lake. Just the two of them and Kyo watched from the shore. Tohru wore a sun hat with a pink gown. Her hair was in a loose bun with strands of hair caressing her back. How Kyo envied those tendrils. He wished to caress her and kiss her. He noticed his breeches were getting tighter. He looked down and blushed at the bulge in his pants.

"You getting stiff there Kyo-kun?" Kyo's red embarrassed gaze met with a dark black pair of eyes. It was Rin. Her dark black hair was in a braid down her back and she wore a dark blue gown, her hand rested on her hips above her pannier.(1) "I didn't think Yuki looked that handsome out there." She laughed manically.

"Shut up Rin." Kyo stood up and started to walk his embarrassment off. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Not that it's any of you're business, but I'm here to see Haru. I heard he was in town and he was staying here with Yuki."

"he's inside reading or something." Kyo sighed in relief as little Kyo finally relaxed himself. Rin smirked and started to walk away.

"You know "I'm having a party soon and Tohru-kun will be there. I could invite you as a guest." Her eyes seemed to be scheming something but Kyo bit anyway.

"What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

Rin shrugged. "No catch. Just come and enjoy yourself." she smiled an evil smile, "Later Kyo." She left to the house and Kyo turned back around to watch them.

She was laughing as Yuki stood up on the small boat, he rocked it back and forth. "You're going to fall! or worse flip us over!" She laughed and then a shriek as the boat capsized. Kyo gasped and then relaxed as she surfaced. "I told you!" Yuki swam closer to her and wrapped his hands around her waist as she wrapped her won arms around his neck. They kissed and then started they way to shore.

She was even more beautiful wet. The way the water droplets cascaded down her neck and cheeks. "I got you two some towels."

"Thank you Kyo-kun." Tohru proceeded to wipe her face and then wrapped the towel around herself. Yuki took his towel and wiped himself off as well.

"After a bath I'll take you home?" Yuki asked.

"Yes thank you."

Yuki leaned close to her ear, "want to share a tub?" She blushed and playfully slapped his arm.

"I will use my own bath and so will you." She giggled. "Race you two to the door!" She began to run, Yuki followed suit. "Come on Kyo-kun! Last one has to pay for custard!" Kyo sprinted towards the two, a small smile on his lips.

Later…

The three of them arrived in front of a huge white mansion, it could have been bigger than the Sohma mansion. Yuki helped her out of the carriage. Kyo followed and watched as Tohru pet the back horses that had pulled the coach. "Do you like animals Tohru-kun?" He hadn't said anything to her until now. She smiled.

"I adore animals Kyo-kun. I own a farm in Brecon . You two should come see it sometime? It's absolutely gorgeous down there." Yuki was then next to Tohru and kissed her cheek.

"We'd love to." Yuki proceeded to kiss her from her cheek to her neck. Kyo suddenly felt uncomfortable and out of place.

"Tohru, did you have a good time today? I hear you fell into the lake." A woman with orange hair tied into a bun stood on the top stair of the building.

"Mother I had a great time." Tohru answered, she blushed from the thought of her mother seeing Yuki kissing all over her. "Kyo-kun this is my mother Kyoko Honda. Mother this is my new friend Kyo-" she stopped and turned to the orange haired boy. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your last name."

Before Kyo could answer Yuki said, "Aoyagi." Kyo stared at his cousin. Why would Yuki lie? Kyo was a Shoma, his cousin.

"I feel so rude I'm very sorry Kyo-kun. Please accept my apology by staying and dining with us?" Yuki tensed. And glared at Kyo out of the corner of his eye. Warning Kyo to decline the request.

"I would be honored to join you." Kyo glared right back…. Later that night after they ate, Kyoko left for the evening to stay at friends house, trusting Tohru and the three of them together. Of course the maids and servants were there to keep her safe.

Kyo woke up from his accidental nap. It was pitch black outside and the clock said 11:35 at night. Where was Yuki and Tohru? He didn't immediately get up, he didn't want to be rude and just wonder around the house. But it was midnight now and still no sign of the two. Kyo stood up warily and quietly wandered around the bottom floor. When they weren't there he walked up the steps. Making sure to be silent. As he passed the first three rooms he could here soft whispering and saw the light of a candle stick in the back room. The door was cracked. He peeked in and there was Tohru and Yuki.

Tohru's petticoat and skirt were missing, along with her pannier. She was only in her corset and her white flock. Yuki was stripped of everything except his breeches. Kyo's heart raced and his cock twitched with life as he stared at Tohru's exposed skin…

"I would never hurt you." Yuki said to Tohru in her ear. She was shaking with apprehension. His fingers made a trail down her spine, they ran over the ribbons tying her corset. Yuki began to untie the strings, the corset slowly loosened and Tohru quickly clenched the clothing to her chest. Afraid to be in only her chemise. Yuki walked around her so he was looking into her eyes. "It's alright. I'm nervous too."

"Sohma-kun, I -" His lips swallowed her words, her shoulders relaxed as he kissed her deeper. Yuki's soft hands gently grabbed Tohru's. Moving them from her chest and the corset slipped off of her. Yuki slipped the straps of the chemise down her shoulders and let the cloth fall to a heap on the floor. Tohru was completely naked. Her skin milky white and felt like velvet. Kyo almost groaned but his breeches were hurting him in a certain area. He stayed and watched a little longer.

Yuki took off his breeches and grabbed Tohru's small, shaking hand. He guided her to the bed where he laid her down on her back. "Sohma-kun I've never done this before-"

"That's good. I want to hear you say my name…" Yuki ached to hear her moan his name.

"Yu- Yuki." She blushed as he hovered over top of her. Being careful not to put all his weight on her. Their lips met passionately. So strong it made Kyo's mouth water. He still had a perfect view of Tohru from where the bed was positioned.

Yuki's tongue slipped into her hot mouth, their tongues challenged each others. Once and a while they broke for air but then were back into each others mouths. Yuki's hand slowly trekked down Tohru's neck down between her full breasts to her navel, then lower past the small curly patch of hair. Her eyes widened and she gasped as Yuki's finger sank into her wet cavern. "You feel so tight." His eyes were coated with desire. He pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in. Tohru sucked in a breath. It hurt a little and then started to feel good…really good.

Yuki began to pump her with his finger going a little faster than the last. He then inserted two fingers and Tohru moaned. Her fingers gripped the sheets and her back arched. Kyo couldn't stand the pain he was feeling in his lower regions but couldn't leave. couldn't stop watching Tohru's face as she gasped and panted.

"Are you ready?" Yuki asked sweetly. He pulled his fingers out and Tohru missed them.

"Um…I don't know…do you think I am?" Yuki smiled.

"This may hurt at first." She nodded and let out a breath. Yuki placed his swelled cock at her wet entrance and slowly sank himself into her folds. He groaned at the tightness of her. Tohru winced.

"Ouch…" it burned, oh did it burn. It felt like someone was ripping her apart. Yuki finally was completely inside her.

"Sorry…" he kissed her forehead. "You still want to-"

"yes." She gently gripped the back of his head and lowered his face to hers. They kissed and while she was focusing on their lips Yuki pulled out a little and slammed back into her. Tohru sucked in a breath and closed her eyes at the feeling. It was erotic, there was no more pain just pleasure. He once again pulled out a little and slammed back into her. He then went a little faster, pumping her.

Their bodies moved in rhythm as they continued. Tohru's legs fell open further for him. Yuki was panting and groaning as Tohru moaned and bit her lip, gripping the sheets than gripping Yuki's hair. "Yuki…Yuki…" His body shook at the pleasure of her voice. Yuki went faster and harder. Her walls clenched at him, tightening every time he pounded into her.

"Ah Yuki!" as her walls clenched one last time he filled her. White flashed in his eyes as he closed them and groaned. His fingers were gripping the bad tightly. He shook with pleasure. Yuki fell off to the side, beside Tohru's panting body. "oh my god." she said politely. Yuki kissed her shoulder and then their lips met but just briefly.

Kyo almost came in his pants. He watched as Yuki covered Tohru's naked body with the blanket. "It's…midnight…Kyo must be wondering… where we are." Yuki said between pants. Kyo stood wide eyed and ran back down the stairs to the living room.

Kyo started to jump up and down, getting his mind off a few things. "What are you doing?" Kyo stopped and turned around to see Yuki standing there looking at him oddly. Tohru behind him in a night gown and robe. She was still blushed.

"I was exercising. I just woke up. Sorry I fell asleep, did I miss anything?" Tohru turned a deeper shade of red and Yuki coughed a little.

"I'm glad you stayed Kyo-kun. It was nice having you over. I still don't know much about you though. How unfortunate." Tohru seemed sympathetic.

"There isn't much to learn." Kyo accidentally said, is eyes wandered to the ground and then he noticed he showed a weakness to Yuki and worse…to Tohru. He snapped out if it and attempted a laugh. It was horribly awkward.

"I would certainly like to judge that for myself." She smiled and Yuki kissed her. "Goodnight you two. And please be safe."

"Goodnight Honda-san." Yuki kissed her hand and walked to the door.

"Have a nice evening." Kyo bowed and followed Yuki out the door. It was ineptly silent as they sat in the stagecoach. Kyo kept switching sitting positions.

"I don't know why but Honda-san seems to like you very much." Yuki finally said.

"maybe she's interested?" Kyo smirked in the dark.

Yuki scoffed. "Interested in _you_. That's funny Kyo." Kyo's smirk faded and his heart sank a little. There was no way someone like Tohru could be interested in a servant like him. Yuki was right. "it's probably just her nature. To be nice. She pities you I'm sure."

"I don't need her pity." Kyo spat.

"Yes, but you work all day in a field and lately you've had to sit and watch us touch and kiss each other. She told me you looked lonely." Kyo could feel Yuki's amusement. Kyo had nothing to say. No snappy comeback. "Did you enjoy the show tonight Kyo?"

Kyo tensed. How could Yuki have noticed him outside the door? "What the hell are babbling about now?"

"I saw you at the door when I was standing in front of Honda-san." Kyo couldn't breathe. His chest constricted and his heart skipped a beat. "So how was it for you?"

"I couldn't find you two and I wasn't going to sit down there all alone so I came to find you. Yeah I saw a little bit but I left after her corset fell off." he lied. He stayed for the whole thing, how could he take his eyes off her perfect skin. Her face as she experienced pleasure. He started to feel his cock swell and made his thoughts go on a different path.

Yuki snickered. "so you're going to Rin-san's party yes?"

"She invited me." Kyo watched the black sky pass over them.

"You'll have fun." Yuki's sinister voice hinted at something. What kind of party was this thing anyway? Kyo became more and more curious. He really only wanted to go as long as he could see Tohru.

"I'm sure I will. That's why I'm going." Kyo decided to play Yuki's game. No matter how far it went.

**Ooh sexy! Kyo is obsessed haha oh (1) a pannier is a domed hoop that goes under the skirt to make it poofy and big. I sure hope you like the lemon please R&R! **


	2. Chaptire 2

A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please keep sending me reviews it's what keeps me going! I know there were a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, I was really excited to write the story so I didn't really pay attention to that haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Go KYO!

**Fantasy**

**Chaptire 2**

Kyo couldn't find anything to wear to that stupid party tonight. He was hopeless. He honestly didn't care about how snazzy he looked but he kind of wanted to impress Tohru and maybe sweep her off her feet. When did he start thinking like a love struck pansy? Kyo sighed furiously. he hated how she made him like this. He felt weak and stupid. Kyo was desperate. He got up the courage to get dressed in his regular grey waistcoat and breeches. His black coat and black leather, buckled shoes. He then left the mansion to meet a "friend" of his.

He was going to regret it later but he was in serious need of advice. If he wanted to impress "his" girl he would need a top of the line suit, maybe a fancy hat with a feather? Kyo punched the brick fence and cursed himself for doing it. "Ow Fuck!" the towns people stared at him with astonishment at his vulgar language. He glared at them and continued walking down the cobblestone streets. The town buzzed with people. The wealthy with their beautiful assortment of color gowns and suits.

Poor people with less fancy clothes that were dirt covered and they actually looked like they worked for a living. The sound of hooves trotting on the stone as the horses carried the stagecoaches. The chattering of the people as they bartered with the marketers. The smell of smoke mixed with the aroma of fresh fruit, pastries, and perfume. Kyo despised the town. He'd rather be in the woods or in a secluded house on a farm in Brecon. Dammit! How did all his thoughts wander to something about Tohru?

"hey handsome looking for some entertainment?" said a cheap looking whore. She had way too much make up on her face, attempting to cover the blemishes. Her breasts burst out of her tight corset and she smelled of smoke and sex.

"Get away from me." Kyo pushed her gently aside. He was starting to get angry. The prostitute persisted to bother him.

"Come on baby. I know I'm not the prettiest gal here-"

"You got that right." He commented and quickened his pace. She scoffed and walked with him.

"But I know how to handle a man. I'll even give you a discount."

"I said no." This time he really pushed her and she was knocked to the ground. Most of the townspeople laughed and pointed at the whore. Saying vulgar things to her and making fun. Suddenly Tohru was kneeling by the whore and was helping the girl to stand up. Tohru dusted the girls dress and handed her gold coins.

"Bless you." The prostitute thanked Tohru then walked to Kyo. She spit on his face. Kyo was pissed. He wiped the saliva from his cheek and slapped the prostitute across the face. The next thing he knew, a hand collided with his cheek. It stung and his hand held his face. He looked to Tohru who had tears in her eyes and she looked a little angry, but sorry at the same time.

"That's what you deserve you bastard!" The whore called before running off. Kyo was ashamed and looked away from Tohru's gaze.

"Kyo-kun I didn't believe it was you at first. How could you hit a woman?" Tohru seemed deeply hurt. Like he had disappointed her.

Kyo shrugged and finally met her brown eyes. "You-you should hit me again." Her eye brows furrowed.

"I don't want to hurt you again. I'm sorry about that it's just…I'm sorry." Kyo tensed as Tohru's face moved closer to his swollen cheek. Her soft lips grazed the sore spot and it tingled. The hairs on Kyo's neck stood on end and he shivered. Her kiss was tantalizing and it made his heart yearn. "So were you shopping for Sohma-kun?"

Kyo snapped out of his daze, "No I was on my way to visit-someone."

"Oh alright. Then I shall see you later tonight?" Tohru smiled and Kyo's heart skipped a beat. This is chance to be alone with her and she was about to leave.

"Um actually, would you-do you want to-I mean-" what a great time to forget how to talk. "You want to come with me?" He blurted out. She smiled even bigger and nodded.

"I'd love to." They continued down the streets, actually having a conversation. She laughed and Kyo would smile once in a while. He talked about mostly how he liked to fight and liked to work hard. She spoke about the wealthy life because he was interested and how she loved being outside. After a while they arrive outside a quaint little house. Trees encompassed the area and a dog was running around the yard.

"This is it." Kyo said as he opened the small iron gate and let Tohru enter. She stared at the greenness of the grass and the trees. The collection of flowers scattered everywhere.

"Beautiful." Tohru was entranced.

"Beautiful." Kyo said to Tohru quietly. She smiled at his flattery and he immediately blushed. He never said things like that to a girl. God this girl was killing him. They heard a screen door open and clang shut. Kyo smirked and Tohru looked on in amazement.

The man standing on the porch had light grey hair and welcoming face. His waistcoat was a rich yellow with fine embroidery on it. A black solitaire(1) was tied around his neck loosely. His knee high breeches matched the yellow waistcoat. He wore no shoes. Tohru giggled at his bare toes. "Kyo-kun. It's been a long time since you've dropped by." The man walked down the stairs and crossed the yard. He was only a foot from Kyo and Tohru now. The man suddenly punched Kyo in the face, flinging the orange haired boy to the ground. Tohru gasped and ran to Kyo's side.

Kyo stood and charged for the man, "Good to see you too master." Kyo jumped in the air and his foot collided with the older man's side. They stopped, coughing and panting a little. After fixing themselves and brushing off dirt. "This is Tohru Honda." Tohru curtsied, her eyes wide from the scene that had just occurred. "Tohru-kun this is my master, Shishou."

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." He bowed and took her hand. Lightly he kissed the skin. Tohru's face was bloodshot red.

"Oh um thank you very much. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sorry if we startled you. It's an age old tradition. Since Kyo was a tiny baby still crying for his mother bosom." Tohru laughed and Kyo blushed profusely.

"Shishou-san you're funny." Tohru continued laughing. Kyo smiled and lightly knuckled her head.

"Quit laughing it wasnt that funny!" Shishou watched Kyo and Tohru together and couldn't help but smile.

"Please come in and we'll talk some more." Shishou escorted them into the house and they sat down on an old-fashioned French couch. Tea and crackers were sitting on the table which they snacked on. "So Kyo-kun, I know you haven't just stopped by for a visit. What is you need?"

Kyo swallowed hard. "can we talk alone." Kyo stood and walked away. Shishou smiled at Tohru and then followed Kyo into the hallway. "There's a party tonight at Rin's home. I don't have anything to wear." Kyo looked embarrassed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've never cared about what you look like at outings." Shishou said curiously.

"Yeah well I changed a little." He noticed Kyo's gaze glance to Tohru whom was looking at old portraits on the living room wall. And he suddenly got the hint.

"I think I have my old suit here somewhere." Kyo looked back to Shishou's grey eyes a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks Shishou." Kyo punched his masters arm playfully.

"Anything for you son." He rubbed his orange hair, messing it up. Kyo went back to the room as Shishou walked to his bedroom, he scrounged in his closet until a finally found a square box. He met the two outside. Tohru was swinging on the wooden swing attached to the tree. Kyo pushed her back and forth.

"Kyo-kun, I found it." Kyo ran over to him and took the box.

"Will it fit?" Kyo opened the cardboard lid and looked at the clothing in astonishment. "I'll give it back as soon as I'm done with it." Shishou shook his head back and forth.

"I want you to keep it. I don't have anymore use for it now do I?" Shishou smiled and patted Kyo on the shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Kyo-kun. She's an amazing girl." Kyo blushed and glanced to Tohru who was now playing with the dog.

"She's Yuki's." Kyo admitted shamefully.

"Tohru is not anyone's anything. She doesn't belong to Yuki and she isn't some piece of fine furniture. You cant own a person." Kyo nodded, he never thought of it that way. But that wasn't entirely true. Yuki owned Kyo. He did everything for that goddamn prissy boy. He had to.

"What's in the box?" Tohru asked politely as she came up to meet the men.

"You ready to go back home?" Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded and curtsied to Shishou. "It was wonderful meeting you Shishou-san. I hope I see you again."

"yes, hopefully sooner than later." He lightly shook her hand. "Kyo don't be a stranger."

"Bye Shishou." Kyo was half way out of the yard, Tohru had to run to catch up to him. Her hand grabbed his empty one and he froze in place. His gaze met her smiling face and his hand tightened around hers. Shishou watched as they walked away hand in hand. Kyo called a Tohru a carriage and he walked the rest of the way back to the mansion. He washed every inch of himself. Combed his hair back neatly.

Kyo pulled the box out from under his bed, opened it and picked up the fine cloth, placing it on his bed. It was made of a fine imported Egyptian cotton and felt amazing to the touch. It was a dark red color. The sleeves of the waistcoat were elbow high and the breeches knee high. Both had intense embroidery of the mythical creature, dragons. The creatures wrapped around every which way.

He dressed himself and polished his shoes. There was a knock on the door as he was tying his solitaire around his collar, loosening it a little like Shishou had done. Kyo went to the door and opened it, revealing Yuki and Haru.

Yuki wore a dark purple silk suit with a dark brown leather shoes. His hair combed back into a tiny little pony tail that was tied with a purple ribbon. Haru's hair was also combed back with a few strands of bangs that had fallen out and hung over his lazy eyes. He wore a deep burgundy colored silk suit and many pieces of jewelry around his neck and wrists. Both were holding weird masks in their hands. "Where's your mask?" Haru asked even though his voice sounded like he didn't really care.

"Mask? What are you talking about?" Kyo looked at the two confused.

"It's a kind of masquerade." Haru stated while sticking his finger in his ear, trying to get the small ball of wax in his ear. Yuki smirked.

"Don't tell me you don't have a mask?" Kyo's anger rose. Yuki was loving this and it made Kyo sick. "It's almost 9 at night. Where are you going to find a fancy mask? Oh if you can even afford one." Kyo's hands fisted and his heart began to race. _God dammit, I finally think something is going right for me and somehow I screw it up. Why didn't I ask Tohru what kind of party it was? Fuck it. I'll find a mask. _

"I'll get one." Kyo said determined. "Meet you there Yuki." With that, Kyo pushed passed his cousins and ran out into the town, looking for a costume parlor or wherever you get a damned mask.

It was almost 10 now and he still hadn't found a single shop that sold the masks and costumes. Then Kyo remembered Yuki's older annoying brother had a costume shop. Damn he didn't want to go there but he went anyway. Ayame gave him shit, calling him Kyonkichi and making stupid jokes. Kyo punched him a couple times and Ayame whined but Kyo was finally successful, paid and ran to Rin's house. It was now 11 at night when he finally made it to the party. He placed the red, sparkling mask over his face. He looked like a snarling dragon.

He knocked at the door and a maid opened the heavy wooden entrance. "Welcome." She greeted. Kyo walked into a enormous ball room. A golden chandelier hung from the angel painted ceiling. Thousands of colorful suits and people were crowded into the ballroom. Smoke sat in the air like a fog and loud music played. Women were in only their corsets and panties. The strong smell of alcohol was every where. But of course it wasn't the cheap rum. It was wine laced with who knows what.

"Kyo Im surprised you actually showed." Rin was wearing a burgundy colored corset and undies to match Haru and her mask covered her whole face except for her lips and down.

"what the hell! I don't want to see that! What kind of party is this?" Kyo was in shock and astonishment.

" it's a masquerade. Maybe Tohru dressed up for it." Rin nudged him in the side with her elbow. He blushed profusely. "Well you're here so go do something and quit bothering me." She slapped him in the back, walking away laughing. She was obviously intoxicated. Kyo let out a breath, calming himself. He walked down the steps leading to the ballroom's floor. He immediately went to get him a cup of alcohol. He drank two full cups before looking around the crowded room. He saw Saki and Arisa, only because they weren't wearing masks and he wished he hadn't, they obviously dressed the part. His eye caught a glimpse of Yuki's suit and followed the color. When he got closer he noticed it was dress and he tapped the shoulder. The girl turned around and it was her. Her mask teasingly only revealed her red lips. The silver mask had feather hanging from all sides. Her dress was so short that in the back you could see her purple underwear and the corset under her dress pushed her breasts to make them full and voluptuous. It was made of the same silk as Yuki's. they would come matching.

Kyo blushed so much he felt his face heating, and his pulse palpitating.

"Kyo-kun you found me!" She laughed, accidentally spilling a little bit of her wine. "You sure do clean up well." Kyo blushed, good thing his mask covered his cheeks.

"Shishou gave me his old suit." Kyo admitted. He liked talking to Tohru and telling her things. He tried to focus his mind on other things besides her exposed skin.

"He's very special to you isn't he Kyo-kun?" Kyo's head nodded honestly.

"He's the closest to a father I've ever had." Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Dance with me." She giggled, setting her glass down.

"I don't dance." Kyo took his hand back and tried to walk away but Tohru grabbed the back of his waistcoat. Kyo turned around. Her lips were in a pout and she whispered pretty please. He sighed and shrugged, letting her drag him to the floor. He stood between Haru and some drunk guy. Tohru was across from him. As the song began, the line of girls curtsied and the line of boys bowed. Tohru's hand went up at the same time Kyo's did. They crossed the floor to each other and their hands lightly touched. They walked in a circle and then switched partners. The girls spun in a circle and men placed their hands on the ladies' waists, lifting them up in the air.

Kyo and Tohru were partners again and he gently placed his hands on her waist and suddenly his mind flashed an image of that night he saw her naked with Yuki. Kyo lifted her in the air and spun her. Once she was back on the floor his hand rested his arm behind her back as she fell back a little. "You're a good dancer." her lips smiled as Kyo took her hand in his, he escorted her around the dancers where he handed her off to another guy he was handed another girl. As he danced his eyes stayed on Tohru. The image of her face as she moaned and bit her lip.

"Tohru-" once they were back to dancing with each other, "You look extravagant tonight." She smiled. And secretly blushed.

"Thank you Kyo-kun. You don't look bad yourself." She twirled in a circle around him and he saw her twirling around him naked. Her skin gleamed in the candle light. He snapped out of it as her polished fingers touched his face. The song ended and they all clapped. "Thank you for dancing with me." Kyo followed her as they walked to a table.

They sat down and across from them was Yuki. His glare bore into Kyo's eyes. Kyo just smirked and placed his hand on Tohru's exposed shoulder. "Can I get you a drink Tohru?"

"Yes that would be lovely." Kyo walked away, staring at Yuki with a smug look. What was he doing? Yuki could have him arrested or killed for just looking at Tohru. When Kyo returned to the table Yuki and Tohru were gone. His eyes searched the crowd and found Tohru pressed up against a column, Yuki's arms on either side of her body. They kissed and Tohru twined her fingers in Yuki's now messy hair. Kyo glowered and started to walk towards them. _wait, what are you doing? I have no reason to interfere in their relationship. Damn…_ He stared as Yuki's hand cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing back and forth.

"Missed your chance did ya?" Rin was standing next to him.

"She wouldn't leave him for me. No matter how charming or romantic I tried to be." Kyo confessed.

"You? Charming and romantic?" Don't make me laugh." Kyo's angry eyes made contact with Tohru's desiring ones. Her face changed to sadness as she saw him. He watched as she pushed Yuki off of her and walked away up the stairs. Yuki didn't follow though, he went back to gambling. "Maybe if she's drunk enough you'll get lucky." Haru showed up and grabbed Rin to go dance.

Kyo pushed past the crowd of half naked, intoxicated people and walked up the stairs, following the path Tohru had taken. He found her standing on the balcony, looking out into the darkness. "What are you doing out here? You'll freeze dressed like that." He asked as he gently knuckled her in the head and took off his waistcoat, placing it over her shoulders. Even though he couldn't see her face he could tell she was sad. "Please don't start crying, I cant stand when girls cry. Was it Yuki? Cus I'll kick his ass if ya want me to…" She giggled a little.

"You have such a way with words." Tohru said sarcastically. "I don't like when people are sad. It's even worse when they have no one to talk to about that sadness. It's not good to keep all that anger pent up."

"You're upset and missing the party because of me? I didn't mean to ruin your night." Kyo's apology sounded a little harsh.

"Kyo-kun, it hurts you to watch me and Yuki together…but what I cant figure out is why. Did he do something to you or…" He shook his head.

"Quit trying to figure me out. I'm not lonely or anything like that. I always look angry. And for Yuki, I just hate the guy." Tohru was looking straight at Kyo now, her lips shined from her gloss and they looked sweet. Kyo wondered how they tasted. Kyo's hands slowly moved to Tohru's mask, he gently pulled it off, revealing her beautiful eyes. Her face was slightly blushed and her lips parted.

Was she only letting him do this because of the alcohol? Frankly Kyo didn't care. His curiosity and yearning was too fierce. "Kyo-kun you could get in trouble," she whispered.

"I don't care, I just…want to know if you taste as sweet as I think you do…" Tohru's blush reddened. He moved closer to her face and she pulled off his mask as well. Her soft hands cupped his cheeks and Kyo's hands wrapped around her waist. "You'll hate me for this later…"

Tohru shook her head in disagreement. Kyo's lips finally met with Tohru's soft, red ones. His heart skipped a bit and his hands tightened around her waist. He felt light like he was floating. She tasted sweeter than sweet and he wanted more. It was intoxicating. He turned his head for more connection. Tohru opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore and taste the inside of her mouth. Like candy laced with an addictive drug. Tohru's hands moved to his hair where she tightly gripped his tendrils. Kyo winced but kind of liked the pain.

Tohru moaned and broke the kiss. "Kyo-kun…" she panted, her red lipstick smeared her lips and had also rubbed off on Kyo's. "We shouldn't have…I have to go." Tohru wiped her lips and ran off down the hall into a bathroom.

Kyo touched his burning lips and leaned against the balcony's railing. "fuck, that made me want you even more." he whispered to himself before wiping his lips and putting his mask back on.

**Spicy kiss ooh ooh! Please R&R R&R R&R ! thank yoo hope you enjoyed the second installment of Fantasy**


	3. Chaptire 3

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Everyone is telling me to update this story so your wishes are my command! I'm glad you all like this story so much . please continue enjoying and R&R puhleeeease!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Fantasy**

**Chaptire 3**

It was a beautiful sunny day. Birds chirped, bees hummed, and butterflies flittered in the spring air. Tohru and Yuki sat on a blanket in the grass, going through their basket of food and treats. Kyo handed each of them a glass and filled it with champagne.

"Thank you Kyo-kun." Tohru said politely. Kyo secretly blushed. Like every day, she looked beautiful. Tohru's hair was braided in a long braid that went down her back. She had a large sun hat on that shielded her from the direct sunlight. Her spring dress was shorter than her usual attire and it was a plain white, but she definitely didn't look plain in it.

"Kyo-kun, get the finger sandwiches." Kyo's thoughts of Tohru were interrupted by Yuki who was glaring at him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Kyo did as told and handed them both small plates with the sandwiches on them.

"This idea for this picnic was wonderful, and very romantic." Tohru took a small, petite bite of her sandwich.

"Well I only think of the very best for you. And I know how you love being out and about and the day is almost as beautiful as you." Yuki kissed her cheek.

'_It was my idea you scum bag' _is what Kyo had wanted to say but held his tongue. He waited by the food as Yuki and Tohru strolled through the park. He quietly snacked on what was left. Suddenly he saw Yuki running over to him and he immediately stood up.

"We have to go, at this rate I won't make it to my appointment with the chancellor." Yuki was about to step into his carriage and looked back when Kyo wasn't helping him. "Well?"

"Don't you think it's rude to leave Miss Honda-san here to walk home by herself?" Kyo asked coyly.

"Yes I agree. Honda-san are you okay with Kyo walking you back home. I am terribly sorry I cannot do it myself." She just nodded and he smiled at her before closing the carriage's door and it sped off.

"Miss Honda-san?" Tohru questioned Kyo and giggled.

He shrugged, "It sounded like what I should say to him." He kissed her on the cheek and started to pack up the basket. He glanced back up to her and she wore an expression of distress. "Tohru?" he called her name and she acted as if she snapped out of a trance and beamed a smile at him.

"Hm?" she questioned in her soft voice.

"Nothing." Kyo decided not to bother her about it. They walked hand in hand down the cobblestone street. They were alone and Kyo's heart was beating fast. Tohru was content and looking at all the birds up in the trees. "Uhm, Tohru?"

"Yes Kyo-kun?" She stared into his eyes intently.

"I'm not sorry about kissing you the other night." They stopped walking and ducked behind someone's house.

"I shouldn't have led you on, I AM sorry for that kiss. I love Yuki-kun." She couldn't look him in the eye and tell him that. Kyo didn't feel hurt, he knew she had some kind of feelings for him and she was just a good person and couldn't say that she had done something to hurt Yuki.

Kyo cupped her cheeks with his warm hands and made her look him right in the eyes. "I love you Tohru, and I WILL have you." She blushed and tried to turn her head away but Kyo stopped her. "Kiss me." He demanded gently.

"Kyo-kun please don't do this…I love Yuki-kun." Kyo leaned in to her and placed his lips on hers. He was elated when he felt her kiss him back. His nerves jumped as if they were just electrocuted to life.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me." Kyo smirked when she couldn't answer his request. "Do you think you can maybe get out of your little charade tonight and meet me?"

"I can try." She smiled and seemed more willing to show her feelings. "Where should I find you?"

"Meet me at the cobblestone bridge by the large oak tree around eleven?" Tohru nodded and smiled. They kissed once more before continuing their walk. They finally reached Tohru's home and Kyo walked her up to the steps. "Promise?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek lightly, "I promise I'll be there!" she ran inside and the doors shut behind her. Kyo blushed all the way home and his heart pounded through his chest.

Later that night right before eleven…with Tohru

"Goodbye mom I'll be back late!" she called and the butler shut the door. Tohru skipped to the end of the sidewalk and stopped in her tracks. She stared at the figure in surprise. "Yuki-kun…what are you doing here?"

Yuki kissed her surprised cheek. "You look beautiful Tohru. I came to surprise you."

"Surprise me?" she nervously thought about Kyo waiting for her at the bridge.

"Yes, I'm taking you to that dance you had planned for us to go." He opened up the carriage door for her.

"I thought you couldn't make it." Her heart raced as she thought about Kyo.

"I was able to get out of my meeting for later tonight and I thought I could make up our picnic disaster by taking you to the party." He smiled and kissed her small hand. She weakly smiled back. "You don't seem as happy as I thought you'd be." His smiled faded into concern.

"Oh no; this is great Yuki-kun, so sweet of you, I'm sorry for being so rude you just really surprised me." She laughed nervously and kissed his lips. "Let's go." As she stepped and sat down into the carriage her heart ached and she wanted to cry, all she could think about was Kyo waiting for her.

With Kyo…

Kyo sat on the side of the bridge, looking for her face every time he heard a noise. He scoffed when he looked at his reflection in the water below. He wore a bowtie and was able to sneak one of Yuki's nicest tuxes. "I'm such an idiot." He had waited for three hours now and still hadn't heard anything from her. He wondered where she was…why she stood him up like this. Kyo ripped off the bowtie in anger and threw it into the water.

He watched dolefully as the current carried the little bow down the river. Kyo stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back to the house.

"Miss Honda?" Tohru looked up from her gardening to address the maid that had called her.

"Yes?" she brushed off the dirt that stained her apron.

"You have a guest at the door." Tohru's heart raced, '_what if it's Kyo-kun?' _ "It's Sohma-kun." She sighed in relief. "Would like me to let him in?"

"Oh yes of course, I'll be there in a moment." Tohru took off her apron and cleaned off her gown and washed her hands. She quickly put some powder on her cheeks and a little bit of lipstick on her lips. "Yuki-kuun- oh sorry I was expecting Yuki-kun."

"HI TOHRU!" Momiji was snacking on the small pastries the maid had sat out on the table." Tohru beamed and smile and patted Momiji on the head.

"Hello Momiji, how have you been?" They chatted for a moment and dined on tea and more snacks before Momiji talked about why he was there. "What…I don't know what you're talking about Momiji-kun."

"Tohru…someone saw you." Momiji was serious; he'd never make a joke like this. "An elderly woman told Rin-san that she could've sworn she saw you out with Kyo-kun."

"That's because Yuki-kun had to leave urgently and Kyo-kun was just walking me home." Tohru fiddled with her tea cup nervously.

"Then why was he holding your hand and even kiss-" Tohru cupped her hand over his mouth.

"It's nothing! It was mistake that's all…I love Yuki-kun!" She almost yelled it. Momiji smiled and brushed the crumbs off his jacket.

"Who are you trying to convince…me or yourself?" He smiled sweetly and lightly kissed Tohru on the forehead. "If you're going to continue this I'd suggest you pick one or the other; or make sure Yuki doesn't find out." The butler opened the door for Momiji and he disappeared down the street.

Tohru started to cry as she went back to her gardening…

Two weeks later

"Kyo-kun!" Yuki called for his servant. "Have you heard anything from Tohru?" Kyo poured more hot tea into Yuki's cup.

"No there haven't been any telegrams or news from Miss Honda." Kyo felt his anger rise and the rejection made his heart hurt.

"Odd, I haven't been able to talk to her or see her for almost two weeks now. Get my jacket and pocket watch." Yuki stood up and finished off his tea.

"Why?" Kyo asked as he did as told.

"Why? You don't have any right to ask me questions, and I'm not answering because you asked but we are going to Tohru's place to see if she's okay." Kyo's heart sank to his stomach as he opened the carriage door for Yuki.

'_I can't face her…though I would love to yell at her…wait no I don't, I can't be mad at Tohru uugh.' _His thoughts jumbled around his head until they finally reached the beautiful home made of stone. Kyo stared nervously as the front door opened and Tohru's beautiful face was revealed. She beamed a smile and wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck and kissed his cheek.

She curtsied to Kyo and he bowed in return. "Hello you two it's been a while." She let them in and took their coats. "Tea?" Yuki nodded and Kyo refused politely.

"Why haven't I heard anything from you for weeks? I've been worried." Yuki grabbed her hand and Tohru blushed. Kyo saw her quickly glance at him and he looked away.

"I'm sorry to worry you and I forgot to send word but my mom is away and I have to watch the house." Tohru felt horrible for worrying him. After a couple of hours of cuddling and small talking Yuki excused himself to answer a telegram from Haru, leaving Kyo and Tohru alone in the garden.

"Kyo-kun I can explain." Tohru began and he interrupted her.

"You don't need to. I pretty much got the idea when you didn't show." Kyo didn't mean to sound that harsh but that's how it came out. Tohru scooted closer to him to whisper.

"I was on my way to meet you and-" Kyo turned on her and grabbed her wrists, pressing her arms above her head and into the side of the building. Their lips were only a few inches away and they both breathed heavily.

"I waited for three hours…I even dressed up for you and looked like a friggin idiot all for you!" his whisper got louder and Tohru winced. She looked back at his hurt expression and they stared into each others' eyes. Tohru blushed profusely and Kyo leaned in closer to her, his breath tickling her lips.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru whispered huskily, she felt like goo in his arms. He pulled away from her and she snapped back to reality, rubbing her sore wrists where he had held them.

"Don't worry; I won't bother you with my ridiculous feelings for you anymore." Kyo started to walk inside and she grabbed his hand.

"Please Kyo-kun…I wanted to meet you but-"

"Why?" He interrupted her.

"What do you mean why?" Tohru was confused.

"Why are you toying with me! If you wanted to show up you would have, you keep telling me you love Yuki so quit playing with me and go enjoy your prince." Kyo forced his hand away from her grip and walked inside the house. Tohru's heart ached and she fell to her knees.

"Miss Honda?" a maid questioned as she ran to her mistress. Yuki came out from the den and ran over to Tohru as well.

"What happened?" he asked and the maid could not answer. Tohru continued crying and asked everyone to excuse her. She then went up to bed soon after escorting Yuki to the door.

The drive home was silent as Yuki pondered why Tohru suddenly acted that way. Kyo thought about how much of an asshole he had been and even made her cry. He was beating himself up inside and when they got home he beat himself up on the outside. In the shed he lived in he punched the brick walls and knocked over tables and glasses.

By the end of the night Kyo's hand was bleeding and swollen. As he sat on his cot Tohru's face, laugh, and scent surrounded his thoughts and took over his mind.

"I will have you…no matter what." Kyo declared before falling asleep.

**End! The next chapter should be up much quicker than this time, I apologize for taking forver! Please forgive me and reviiiiiiew!**


	4. Chaptire 4

A/N: Thank you all for putting this story as your favorite! It makes me so happy and proud of my work ! I sincerely apologize for the long wait of this chapter I know I said I'd post this chapter faster than the last but I've been really busy with work and life! So please stick with my annoying procrastination and keep reading! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Fantasy**

**Chaptire 4**

Kyo was in a particularly bad mood. It was pouring down rain and freezing cold; On top of that he still was haunted by the thoughts of his unrequited love, Tohru.

As he stood in the market choosing which apples were not spoiled, a headache persisted to thump his brain as he heard the squawking of a group of ladies standing near him. "I'll take these, thanks." Kyo grumbled to the vendor as he dropped coins into the man's hand. Kyo sighed and began to walk to the next booth when his ears automatically pricked at the sound of Tohru's name from the crowd of gossiping women.

"Didn't you hear about Honda-san?" whispered one woman.

"No I don't dabble into uppity peoples'affairs?" the other lady shook her head and acted uninterested.

"Maybe prince Sohma-kun finally dumped her; that'd be good news for me" another woman interrupted and laughed. Kyo scoffed at the way they talked so low of Tohru.

"You'll want to hear this. You all know about the horrid plague that has affected half of the poor population?" the ladies nodded simultaneously, now immediately interested. "Kyoko-san has caught it and is bed ridden now."

"Oh no, do the doctors say she has a chance?"

"Who cares? I would like to know how she caught something so disgusting. Has she been having parties with beggars?" The lady snickered at her own comment.

"I heard it's highly contagious, if Kyoko-san has it then it'll spread from the maids to the butlers and eventually to her own daughter."

That's all Kyo stayed for. He wanted to run, run to her and hold her in his arms. As he imagined her in his embrace he could smell her wonderful strawberry scent as if she was standing right in front of him. Kyo flinched when he snapped from his dream and actually caught a glimpse of her as she passed by him.

His foot reflexively moved to go to her but he mentally stopped it from moving any closer. He watched from afar. She was wearing a dark purple gown and had a matching umbrella that a maid held over her head. Kyo noticed Yuki was with her and of course she seemed so carefree. _'Were those ladies lying about her mom? why isn't she sad?' _Kyo cleared his throat and walked up to Yuki and Tohru. She glanced, smiled at Kyo and her and her maid bowed to him.

"Oh Kyo-kun there you are. I decided I don't want green apples, I want red fugi." Yuki loved irritating Kyo.

"I've already paid for these….sir." he grumbled the last part.

"Kyo-kun have you ever tried a fuji apple?" His eyes widened, a little shocked as he stared at Tohru. She beamed a large smile as she looked at him. He wondered what she was thinking. "They are delicious, the juiciest apple I have ever tasted. You must try them!"

"Oh…uh okay." was all Kyo could stutter out. Yuki gave him an odd look and Tohru just giggled.

"Anyway as I was saying…" as Yuki droned on about whatever he was talking about the four of them began to walk down the market street. Kyo constantly glanced at Tohru who wore a permanent smile. Until Yuki looked away distracted by something Kyo got the glimpse of her smile fall. Her eyes blanked out and stared at the droplets of water that fell off the edge of her umbrella.

Kyo reached out to put his hand on her shoulder but stopped himself. Yuki grabbed her hand and they continued walking.

Tohru wore that same smiling mask for the rest of that day; Kyo never saw it crack again.

Later that night….

They all rode in the same carriage to get to their homes. Tohru was to be dropped off first. They arrived at her stone castle and her maid stepped out first. She opened the umbrella and held it out for Tohru. Yuki placed a soft kiss on Tohru's cheek, making Kyo's blood boil.

"Have a good night Yuki-kun….Kyo-kun." Their eyes met and he could see the truth in her deep brown eyes. The sadness was about to bubble over her eyelids as she tried so hard to hold the pain in. Kyo's heart beat fast; he could hear her beckoning for him to hold her, for some comfort.

The carriage door closed and Kyo watched as Tohru disappeared into the rain. His heart pounded as they got closer to their own destination. Kyo jumped from the carriage and ran to his small hut, forgetting all about Yuki. Kyo dropped all the groceries and ran back outside into the pouring rain.

As every individual droplet splashed onto Kyo's soaked clothes he shivered. But he barely felt it; his adrenaline pumped him to move faster and faster until he made it to her. Kyo slipped on the cobblestones outside of her house, scraping his shin. He just jumped right back up and sprinted to her door. He hesitated before slamming the golden knocker.

Before he could pick up the golden handle the large wooden door swung open, revealing a maid. "Oh!" she flinched at the sight of him, obviously not expecting him.

"I need to speak with Toh- I mean Honda-san."

"She has already gone to her chamber for the night Sohma-kun." Kyo scoffed and pushed the woman out of his way. "Hey!"

He breathed heavily as he ran up the long staircase and down a hallway, quickly turning to her bedroom door. He didnt bother with knocking, Kyo threw open the door. There sat Tohru surprised to see him, her eyes were swollen and filled with tears.

A butler suddenly grabbed Kyo's arm. "No, its okay he can come in." Tohru wiped her face and grabbed her robe. The butler released Kyo's soaking arm with a suspicious look. "You may leave us." Tohru politely said. The butler bowed and shut the door behind him as he left.

"Tohru-" Kyo walked over to her and embraced her. She was warm to the touch and he pulled away she was blushing.

"You're going to get sick if you stay in those wet clothes, I'll find something for you to wear" before she could scurry off Kyo grabbed her arm gently, and pulled her body towards his own.

"Tohru it's okay. don't be afraid to show how you feel in front of me." His fingers clenched her chin lightly, demanding she stare right at him.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about Kyo-kun." She half laughed. A tear fell down her cheek and Kyo's warm finger caught it. Suddenly she burst into tears and wrapped herself around his wet body, her fingers gripped at his shirt in desperation. "She's dying!" Tohru sobbed and fell to her knees.

Kyo placed an arm around her shoulders and his other arm under the bend of her knees and picked her up. She continued to weep uncontrollably as he placed her on her bed. He sat kneeled next to her and played with the tendrils of brown hair.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her eyelids too heavy to keep open. Kyo stayed there a few moments making sure she had fallen asleep before kissing her forehead and standing up. He shivered as he walked into her private bathroom.

His wet hand turned the nozzle on the left, letting hot water flow into the tub. Steam immediately made an enchanting cover of mist in the room. Kyo peeled off his soaked through clothes slowly before cautiously stepping into the hot water. He closed his eyes and let his body soak in the heat. He jumped when he heard the door hinges creaked, and then immediately relaxed when he saw his beauty standing in the doorway.

Tohru's eyes were still red and puffy from crying but she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Her lips were red from her biting them so hard and she had a light blush covering her cheeks. Kyo stood up and Tohru turned away embarrassed. He dried himself with a cloth and followed Tohru to her bed.

"You can stay if you'd like. It's pouring out and you have no clothes to wear." She whispered the sentence, not even glancing in Kyo's direction.

"Do you want me to stay?" Tohru finally looked up at him, into his eyes.

"I do." After she breathed those two syllables their lips connected passionately as their arms simultaneously embraced one another. Kyo gently backed her up onto the bed and they laid down next to each other, their lips only parting for air.

Kyo removed the cloth from his lower half and Tohru immediately began to untie her night gown. He placed his hands on hers. Tohru moved her hands away and Kyo continued untying her gown for her.

He grabbed one of the strings and very slowly pulled it from its tie, pain staking-ly inch by inch. Tohru's chest heaved up and down nervously. "Kyo-kun-" he lightly shushed her and finished untying her gown. He slowly slid it off her body. Kyo stared in awe at her supple breasts heaving in the candlelight. Tohru blushed as the seconds of his garnet eyes stroking her body turned into minutes. She reached her hands up and gently cupped his cheeks and pulled his face down to hers.

They kissed and as they pulled away from each other Tohru gently bit Kyo's bottom lip. He gasped in a breath of her sweet scent.

"I've imagined this moment since I first saw you." Tohru's blush deepened as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

His warm hand cupped her breast, massaging her lightly; Tohru lightly moaned and she arched her body into Kyo's erection at his touch. His body shivered at the warmth of her naked skin on his. He then replaced his hand with his lips and took her hard nipple in his hot mouth. His wet tongue flicked at her sensitive bud, making Tohru lightly bite the bottom of her lip.

She grabbed Kyo's other hand and seductively opened her mouth into a subtle "o" shape. A sharp pang ran from his heart to his hard member. He glanced up to Tohru's face and realized the sensation was his middle finger in her hot, wet mouth. He could feel her tongue playfully teasing his digit. Kyo's cock twitched at the sight.

He slowly pulled his finger from her mouth and placed his lips on hers. She tasted like strawberries and her lips felt like the petals of a flower. Kyo couldn't wait any longer as he felt Tohru's finger tips on his sides.

He looked into her dark eyes and saw the fire like desire she held there. As they stared into each other's eyes Kyo's hand slid down from her chest, over her breasts, and straight down her stomach. He felt her muscles tense at his touch. A low gasp escaped Tohru's lips when Kyo's hand found its destination. His finger slipped inside her, feeling her warmth. She threw her head back as Kyo finger began to pump in and out of her, his pace quickening.

"Kyo-" she whimpered to him. As he continued to pleasure her he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me what you want." He gently took her ear in his mouth and bit down. He felt her body shiver under him.

"Take me…I want you Kyo." Tohru whispered her wish but Kyo heard her request perfectly. He removed his finger and positioned himself and without hesitation slid inside of her. Kyo groaned at the sweet tightness of Tohru.

Tohru sucked in air with a hiss sound at the slight pain as Kyo filled her. Their lips met once again. Their tongues danced at the same rhythm as their bodies. Kyo rolled over so that now Tohru was ontop of him and his eyes could feast on her beautiful body.

As she rode him her eyes closed and she bit her lip. He watched in ecstasy as her body moved back and forth ontop of him. Her fingers grabbed at his chest, her nails digging into his hot flesh. Kyo groaned and gripped Tohru's hips. "Tohru…" he sighed. Beads of sweat rolled down their bodies. Tohru's brown tendrils clung to her wet skin. Kyo's clung to his forehead.

They rolled over again so Kyo was hovering over her. He kissed her salty neck and quickened his pace. Pumping in and out of Tohru, her walls clenched around his member and she moaned his name loudly, "Kyo," her nails dug into his sweaty back and she slid her hands down to his bottom, leaving a red trail. Kyo groaned and his whole body shivered as Tohru and he sweetly climaxed simultaneously.

Kyo collapsed on the bed next to Tohru and wrapped his arms around her. Tohru looked deep into Kyo's eyes before placing her soft lips on his. "I love you Tohru." Kyo blushed profusely as he admitted his feelings to her. His blush reddened when he heard no response. He glanced down to her face and saw her relaxed expression. Her breath was slow and heavy as she slipped into an Acoma like slumber.

Kyo smirked and kissed Tohru's wet forehead before falling asleep himself.

"Will I see you later?" Tohru's sleepy voice surprised Kyo as he finished buttoning his shirt. He turned to meet her gaze and smiled.

"Let's meet tomorrow for lunch. I'll pick you up myself." He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He caressed her cheek until her eyes closed again and she fell back to sleep.

Kyo quietly opened and shut her bedroom door behind him. He trotted down the steps to the living room and met the butler at the front door. "Actually, maybe I should leave out of the servant's quarters." Kyo suggested to the butler. The man bowed and chauffeured Kyo to an old wooden door.

"Have a nice day Sohma-san." Kyo's eyes widened.

"How do you know that's my last name?" Kyo questioned fiercely. The butler looked at him shocked, holding his own tongue from releasing too much information. "Well?" Kyo's anger rose.

"I am not to disclose such information. I apologize for calling you by the wrong name. Forgive my rudeness." The man bowed politely. Kyo just left the home in a hurry and in a confusion.

Kyo finally arrived back at the Sohma estate. He dressed in his work attire and immediately walked out to the courtyard where he was to tend to the gardening. By noon Kyo was sweating heavily and covered in soil. The sun's rays stabbed the tanned flesh of Kyo's back as he raked the soil into a neat row, one next to the other.

Kyo dropped the rake and walked over to the hose that was connected to the house. He turned the nozzle and cool water gushed from the head of the hose. Kyo put his lips to the flowing water and drank in the refreshing liquid. After a few gulps he proceeded to put the hose to his head where he cooled his body by soaking himself. Kyo turned the nozzle once again, keeping the water from pouring out and he returned to the rake and soil with sun beating on him. He was interrupted by the sound of feet on the pebbles behind him.

Yuki stood there with Rin and Haru. "What do you want?"

"We thought we'd give you a little break." Rin grinned wickedly. Kyo looked at them questioningly and glanced to Yuki who was looking at Kyo with a puzzled look.

"What're you looking at?" Kyo asked defensively.

"Those scratches on your back." Yuki answered calmly.

'_Shit.' _Kyo thought nervously….

**Sorry again it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been so dern busy! Please R&R! Thank you! **


	5. Chaptire 5

A/N: okay so I know it has been forever since I last updated but I have seriously been crazy busy! Please forgive me! Here is the next installment enjoy! Thank you all for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Fantasy**

**Chaptire 5**

The wind blew through Tohru like a knife cuts through butter. She shivered furiously as her coat did nothing for her. Sudden warmth covered her shoulders and back and she glanced over to her savior. His orange hair was slowly being covered by the white flurries that fell silently from the grey sky. He lightly smiled at her and she beamed a smile back, a small blush pinked her cheeks.

"You should really get a new coat." Kyo commented. "What's the point of wearing if it doesn't even cover you."

"I don't have the allowance for a new coat right now with my mother bed-ridden. I don't mind though. I'm more worried about her getting better." Tohru unselfishly answered.

"Get that Yuki to buy a new one. He gets you all that other crap." His jealousy rose a few inches as he pointed to the brightly shining silver and diamond necklace that was delicately placed around her neck.

She just giggled at Kyo's comment and shivered again as they continued down the street. "Tohru…"

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"….Nevermind, just have a good time." He smiled half-heartedly. They arrived in front of the Sohma mansion and Kyo lead his love into the marble doors. An attendant was waiting inside to take Tohru's coat. Kyo watched as she trotted into the large ballroom carelessly, stopping when she met with her friends Arisa and Saki. They hugged and the expression on Tohru's beautiful face warmed his heart.

The attendant asked Kyo to stand out of the way of the doors and showed him to the room where all the guests' servants waited till the party was over. It was a small and colorless little room with a few wooden chairs for them to sit on. Kyo leaned up against the door frame, still staring in awe at Tohru's lovely smile.

Tohru turned around as if her name had been called. A look of surprise splayed across her features and then a large smile followed. Kyo watched with a frown as her arms lifted and wrapped around his rivals neck. Yuki placed his hands on either side of her hips and held her. When the released each other she placed her arm inside his bent elbow and he chauffeured her out of Kyo's sight.

"Shit." Kyo cursed under his breath. He briskly walked through the crowd of guests, keeping an eye on Tohru and Yuki. He weaved around people dancing until he made it to the stairs that led to the landing that overlooked the whole ballroom. He reached the upstairs and his eyes darted back and forth, looking for her.

His eyes finally caught her. She was the only one wearing a bright sparkling gold gown, so it was easy to catch sight of her. He kneeled down behind the bars of the railing so no one could see him hiding there. And there he stayed all night as the party continued on.

"Kyo-kun!" He flinched and immediately stood up at the sound of Tohru's voice.

"What are you doing up here, are you okay?" Kyo asked a little worried. She blushed and he then noticed she was holding a small box in her hands topped with a bright red bow.

"Merry Christmas Kyo-kun, I hope you like it." Tohru shyly handed him the box.

"Tohru-" he started to recline and she placed a kiss on his cheek; he abruptly shut his mouth.

"I have to get back to Yuki-kun before he wonders." She then skipped back down to the ballroom, with one last glance and smile back up at Kyo. He looked down at the box he held in his hands, his heart beating rapidly.

Kyo slowly untied the bow and opened the box. He blushed profusely at the gift. "Geez." He picked up a small book with the title, 'The Queensbury Rules for Bare knuckle boxing' and small gloves that just covered the knuckles. They were made of brown leather and had 'Champion' engraved in them. He quickly dropped the box and placed the gloves on his hands. He balled his hands into fists and did a one-two type move.

Kyo's smile stretched wide. He wanted to run to her and unfortunately couldn't stop himself from doing so. He placed the book and gloves back in the box and ran down the stairs. He once again moved through the body of people, he reached out his hand and grabbed hers. She turned to look at him with a disappointed expression. Kyo released her when he saw that her other arm was stretched out towards Yuki who was leading her off to a secluded place.

Thoughts ran through his jealous head and he immediately stalked them upstairs and around a corner; Yuki's bedroom. Like déjà vu, Yuki left the door barely open and Kyo peeked through. He sat Tohru on his bed and he sat next to her.

"Yuki-kun, Arisa and Saki will wonder where I've gone." She blushed and tried to walk back to the door. Yuki gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. His kissed her lips softly and sat her back on the bed.

"They can wait a few minutes." Yuki mentioned politely. Kyo tsked under his breath and wanted to run into the room to stop the scene from playing out. Yuki gripped Tohru's shoulder and kissed her again, more harsh this time. Tohru blushed but opened her mouth slightly and turned her head so that Yuki's kiss could be deeper. Kyo's blood boiled.

Tohru's fingers tangled themselves in Yuki's silver tendrils and Yuki's hands cupped Tohru's face. Kyo could see their tongues dancing and intertwining with each other's. They then moved so that Tohru was now lying on her back with Yuki hovering over her. He wrestled with her large gown, pushing it up so that he could reach his hand underneath her frock. Tohru blushed profusely and gripped the bed sheets with her nails. Kyo gripped the edge of the door and tried to look away. He wanted to slam his fist right into Yuki's pretty face.

"Yuki-kun!" She squealed at his touch. Her head fell back and her chest heaved as Yuki continued with pleasuring her. "Ah-" Tohru moaned. Kyo just wanted the torture to stop. He slammed his fist into the wall outside the bedroom and then sprinted off into another room. Yuki and Tohru both jumped in surprise at the sound. Yuki walked out to the hallway, turning his head to the right and then the left and saw nothing. Tohru was already standing behind him, nervous and a little frantic.

"I don't see anyone." Yuki commented and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I'm too nervous with all these people right down stairs Yuki-kun." Tohru blushed.

"It's okay. I want to see you tomorrow. I have a present for you but it's special so I want to make it a really special day; just the two of us." He kissed her cheek and she smiled in return.

"Of course. Let's return to the party?" Hand in hand they walked down the stairs to finish off the night with the guests. Kyo stepped out of the room and followed a good distance behind them.

"Kyo, escort Honda-san back home and then when you return clean this mess up." Kyo glared at Yuki's demand but obliged. "Have a good night Honda-san." They kissed deeply while the attendant placed Tohru's coat on her shoulders. "Tell Kyoko-san merry Christmas for me?"

"Yes! Goodnight Yuki-kun."

Kyo and Tohru quietly exited the mansion. Tohru could feel the tension from Kyo as they walked down the street heading to her house. "Kyo-kun…" she began but Kyo coughed.

"It's fine. If you had acted against him he would've been suspicious." He looked away from her up into the dark sky. "Did you…like it?" he asked her with a small blush on his cheeks.

"What?" Tohru squeaked and her face turned a bright red. "Uhm-I—I don't know." She fiddled with her coat button.

"Sounded like you did." Kyo glanced to her.

"Kyo-kun…please don't ask me these kind of questions. I know I'm a horrible person, we should never have started this…this…whatever we are." Tears pricked her eyes. Kyo grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just insanely jealous." Kyo admitted bravely.

"Yuki-kun…is my boyfriend. We have to kiss and do…those things. He expects it. Just like you do Kyo-kun." Tohru's cheek were now permanently red. Kyo placed his forehead on the top of her head.

"I love you Tohru." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Kyo-kun—" she was speechless. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"These past few weeks have been so amazing. I mean, up until today you hadn't even seen Yuki."

"He's been busy." She admitted solemnly.

"I'd never be too busy for you." They looked into each other's eyes and Kyo lowered his head; his lips just barely touching hers. He could smell her sweet breath as it warmed his lips.

"Oh Kyo-kun…I love you too!" Tears fell over her lids as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why does it have to be like this? I don't want to hide you." She sobbed softly. Kyo wound his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Run-away with me Tohru. We could be together with no one judging us and no one getting in between us!"

"Kyo-kun we couldn't do that." She released him. "My mother is sick, how could I just leave her? And Arisa and Saki?" Tears streamed down her red cheeks.

Kyo caught the wet drops with his fingers. "Tohru, do what _you_ want, what would make you happy. You can write your mom she'd understand. Arisa and Saki love you and they want you to be happy. Do it for _you._"

"Oh Kyo-kun." She shook her head. "I- I'm scared."

"Look at me." He turned her head towards his so she couldn't look away. "I'm scared too Tohru-kun but if you're there…that's all I need."

More tears fell from her brown eyes and Kyo kissed her passionately. "Yes…I'll leave with you Kyo-kun!" He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We can't go until after I meet with Yuki-kun tomorrow, or else he'll wonder what has happened. If he notices you and I are gone then he could get furious…send people to find us." She looked down at the ground with anxiety, thinking of the 'what ifs'.

"Don't think about it. I'll meet you an hour after the meeting at the road leaving the town. I'll be waiting in a black carriage with white horses." Kyo explained all the details before kissing her again and leaving her at the door of her house. He smiled all the way back to the Sohma mansion.

Tohru sat anxiously at the dining table inside the ballroom of the Sohma mansion. Her fingers gripped and pulled at her dress. She smiled as if nothing bothered her when Yuki returned to the room and sat next to her. "Did you enjoy the cake, I know you like strawberry." He smiled and she returned it.

"Yes it was quite delicious Yuki-kun." She bit her lip slightly.

"Are you okay? You seem quiet." Yuki was reading her like a book.

Tohru shook her head, "Oh no, I'm just nervous about my mom. She was feeling especially awful this morning." Tohru lied surprisingly successfully.

"Okay well then I'll try to hurry and show you your present so you can go home and check on her…and tell her of the great news." He smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked at him puzzled. "I'll be right back with some champagne."

"Where's Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, Yuki looked at her suspiciously wondering why and she covered her questioned with saying, "usually he serves us so I was just thinking how odd it was." She smiled nervously.

"Oh, I wanted to serve you today since…well, you'll see." He smiled and sprinted into the kitchen. Tohru sighed politely and scanned the mansion.

"Psst!" she heard a noise and turned around. Kyo stood at the mansion door. "I forgot something." He mouthed and he snuck into the servant's quarters. Yuki then returned with two glasses of champagne and a very small black velvet box.

Kyo heard Yuki talking and he hid behind the wall, listening to their conversation before leaving.

"Tohru…" he began and Tohru looked at him as she sipped from her glass. "I love you very much and you're very special to me. I hope this gift can explain that better than I am right now." He snickered nervously. Tohru and Kyo watched in surprise as Yuki got down on one knee, slowly opening the little black box.

"Oh my-" Tohru said as she stared in awe at the glimmering diamond staring back at her. "Yuki-kun-"

"Would you alow me the great pleasure to have you as my wife, Tohru Honda?" Yuki asked with a small blush on his pale cheeks.

**Cliff hanger once again! I'm a sadist haha please oh please review or else I won't update! Hope you all liked! Xoxo -Ovine**


	6. Chaptire 6

A/N: thank you alll so much for reviewing, I love to hear from you all. Sorry it has taken so long to write but life has been pretty hectic. Please enjoy this next installment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Fantasy**

**Chaptire 6**

Tohru stared in awe at the glimmering stone that flickered in the sunlight. It sat on her dainty white finger beautifully but her chest felt tight every time her eyes caught a glimpse of it. A knock echoed into her room making her flinch.

"Yes?" she called politely. The door creaked open and revealed her mother's personal maid. "Is everything alright?" Tohru was alarmed to see the young girl.

She bowed, "Excuse my intrusion Tohru chan, Kyoko san wishes to speak with you." Tohru relaxed somewhat as she followed the maid down the hall to her mothers room.

"Mother?" Tohru whispered out into the darkness as she entered. The room was very hot and very dark except far a lantern glowing on the night stand. Tohru made her way to the bed and sat at the edge of it.

"Tohru dear." her mother beamed a tired smile. She was as pale as a ghost; her breathing sounded horribly painful with every wheeze she sucked in.

"How are you feeling today?" Tohru brushed her mothers sweaty hair off of her face with a loving smile. She wanted to cry. Tohru wanted to sob into her mothers arms; but she refused to do that.

"I-want you to" she coughed loudly, "open the curtains-dear." three more coughs followed. Tohru didn't want to refuse her mom so she sauntered to the large curtains that covered the Victorian windows. She pulled them open, letting the sunlight pour into the room.

"It is snowing. I know how you love the way it looks."

"Tohru chan the doctor said-" the maid ran over to her to close the curtains again.

"No!" Kyoko sat up and coughed a few more times. "It's so-dark in here. I hate-it." She slowly threw her legs over the side of the large bed and Tohru ran to her side. "I want to see the snow."

"Whatever you want, I will do it." Tohru supported almost all of her mothers weight as she helped her to the large window. She sat her down in a chair filled with pillows. Kyoko closed her eyes in content at the feel of the cool air seeping through the cracks of the glass. "Ah." she quietly sighed.

"Here." Tohru placed a warm blanket over her mothers weak body.

"So Yuki-kun proposed I see?" her mom held back her coughs. Tohru blushed and glanced to the stone.

"Uh-yes he did." Kyoko placed her freezing hand on Tohru's cheek.

"I haven't given him an answer yet." Tohru looked down to the floor.

"Because of that-orange haired boy?" Kyoko's womanly intuition was still on par. Tohru blushed profusely at her mom. "I knew it." Kyoko let out a few coughs.

"I-I don't know what to do mom." Tears pricked at Tohru's brown eyes. She grabbed her mothers hand. She still wasn't used to how cold her mothers skin felt; it made her hold Kyoko's hand tighter.

"Who do you love?" Kyoko asked bluntly, as if it was just that easy.

"Both of them, Yuki takes care of me and can provide me security for the rest of my life. He is also nice to me and gives me whatever I like." Tohru smiled suddenly, "Kyo-kun makes me laugh and we can talk about anything and everything. I feel safe and loved when I am with him."

"Well there you go." Kyoko smiled.

"There I go what….how can I choose when I love both of them." Tohru was perplexed.

"Tohru sweety, you only truly love one of those boys. You smiled unconsciously as you started to talk about orangey head-" her mother coughed severely.

"Mom-" Tohru's brows furrowed.

"I'm alright. Do what makes you happy Tohru. You deserve that and more." Her hand reached to touch Tohru's cheek once more. "I love you so much Tohru, you've made me so proud. I'm lucky to have a child as wonderful as you." Tohru bent down and embraced her mothers small frame.

"I love you mom." Tears poured from Tohru's lids as Kyoko went limp. "I love you. I am the one who was blessed with such an amazing woman as my mother." She began to sob as she embraced her mom's body tighter.

Tohru placed a soft kiss on Kyoko's forehead before covering her body in the blanket. She solemnly walked out of her mothers room and announced her death to the rest of the house.

Kyoko's funeral was held a week later.

Tohru sat on her mothers empty bed, staring at her surroundings. Pictures of Tohru covered the mantle and the night stands. She and the maids had packed up most of her mom's belongings. Finally all the frames were taken down and placed in a box.

"Wait, I want to keep this one." Tohru picked up the last little frame left in the room. It was always sitting on the nightstand closest to her mother's pillow. It was a picture of Kyoko and Tohru at the beach. Two beaming smiles looked back at Tohru's sad face.

Tohru jumped at the knock on the wall outside of Kyoko's room. Tohru wiped her tears away and smiled at her visitor.

"I haven't heard from you since the funeral. How are you doing?" Yuki and Kyo both entered the room. Yuki sat next to Tohru; Kyo leaned on the wall.

"I am good. Mother is with dad now; they're finally together again." Tohru's smile was sad but only Kyo could really tell. Yuki grabbed her hand and began to talk about something neither Tohru nor Kyo listened to.

Her sad brown eyes glanced to his dark red eyes and she wanted to leap into his arms. "and anyway the point I was trying to make is-" Tohru snapped back to Yuki.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I don't want to seem rude but…I was wondering if you decided yet?" Yuki glanced to the ring on her finger.

"Oh I am very sorry Yuki-kun for being cruel and not answering your question but I am still not sure." She blushed and took her hand away from him.

"I know your mother just died Tohru but its been three weeks and I'm dying over here waiting for your answer." The word 'dying' made her heart hurt. "I didn't mean it that way-"

"I know you didn't." she stood up, "Excuse me." Tohru trotted down the stairs and out the front door. Her chest was tight and tears fell down her reddened cheeks. She continued to run away from her home until a hand gently grabbed her arm.

The hand was hot and a little calloused. She immediately turned around and buried her face into Kyo's chest. "Oh Kyo-kun!" His arms wrapped around her. They had found a secret nook in between her and her neighbors homes where they were hidden.

"I know it's hard." He kissed her head.

"I am sorry we haven't left yet I was almost done packing and and-" he pressed his finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Why are you apologizing? Kyoko just passed, I understand and I am willing to wait for however long it takes for you to be ready." Tohru's heart felt warm and she embraced him harder.

"I love you Kyo-kun."

"What the hell is this!" Tohru and Kyo both flinched and released each other at the sound of a furious Yuki.

"Yuki-kun I can explain-" His hand slapped Tohru's cheek with a loud 'thwap'. She held the place that stung. Kyo was furious and reached for Yuki's collar but Yuki dodged and punched Kyo in the nose. He fell to his back, red blood dripping from his nostrils.

"Yuki-kun please!" she grabbed his arm with tears in her eyes.

"Have you been fucking him?" He pushed her up against the brick wall that hid them from eyesight; she couldn't speak. "So, you were just going to leave me here waiting for an answer while you secretly rode off into the sunset with this asshole?"

Kyo stood up and threw a kick which missed Yuki again. Yuki grabbed Kyo by the ankle and tossed a punch into his guts making Kyo double over. He coughed and hacked on the snow covered ground.

Yuki grabbed a bundle of Tohru's tendrils, his warm breath covering her wet cheeks. "You slut, I'll show you just who you are messing with." He released her and walked out of sight.

Tohru fell to Kyo's crumpled body. "Are you okay?" Kyo grabbed her hand.

"Yes, I am fine. Where did he go?" Tohru helped Kyo to his feet. Suddenly she was knocked down and two men dressed in guard attire with the Sohma families crest printed on their chests. "What is happening? Kyo-kun where are they taking you!" Tohru frantically clawed at the men's armor.

Yuki reappeared at the entrance of the alley. "Go home Tohru, I'll deal with you later." Yuki motioned his head to a carriage that waited in the road.

"Yuki-kun what is going on?" Tohru begged as she watched the men throw Kyo into the back of the carriage. "Kyo-kun!" she ran after them as she reached where the carraige was parked the whips slapped the horses and they trotted off. "Kyo!" she screamed and followed behind them for a few feet and then fell to her knees. She sat there in the road sobbing as snow fell silently.

**one week later**

Kyo struggled to lift his head to glare at his only visitor. "You look awful." Yuki smirked at his beaten cousin. Kyo's left eye was bruised closed, dried blood covered his chapped lips, and the bridge of his nose was now turned a little to the left. He got this special treatment every Friday. And on Monday he was teased with plates of food and water that were kept just out of his reach.

His wrists were shackled to the cement floor, only allowing him to a move a foot from the wall. Kyo spat at Yuki's feet. "You can't keep me in here. I didn't do anything against the law. I stole your girlfriend…that's not illegal."

"Do you want some water?" Yuki snapped his fingers and the guard brought in a dirty cup filled with water. He placed it on the floor beside Kyo. "Go ahead." Kyo watched his cousin warily.

His thirst over took his caution and he bent down like a dog and slurped the water into his mouth and down his sore throat. Suddenly Yuki kicked him in the ribs making him spit up his refreshment. Kyo coughed.

"No that isn't illegal but murder is Kyo-kun."

Kyo's eye widened. "Yuki you wouldn't say anything about that…you fucking promised you ass!" Kyo became nervous at the thought of being locked away forever; never seeing Tohru again.

"Yes I did promise…but I contract was null and void the minute you started fucking Tohru." Anger was laced in his tone. "So all I have to say is fuck you and enjoy rotting in here for the rest of you pathetic life."

"Yuki wait-" Kyo called and he watched his smug cousin walk out of the cell and out of sight, "Yuuki!" he bellowed and slammed the back of his head into the wall. "Damn." Kyo felt warm liquid drip onto his neck as he cursed himself.

**Two days later **

Heels clacked on the stone floor of the jail. Kyo's ears listened at the odd sound as it seemed to get closer and closer to his cell. The clacking suddenly stopped and a small voice exchanged conversation with the guard. Kyo's cell door creaked opened and a hooded stranger entered.

The person jumped at the loud clang of the iron door closing.

"Yuki sent you to fuck with me again I'm sure. Well last time was pretty lame so make it worth while this time asshole." Kyo figured it was someone to give him his weekly beating but his heart skipped a beat as the figure uncloaked herself.

Tohru let the velvet cape fall to the floor as she ran to Kyo. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kyo-kun!"

"What are you doing here Tohru?" Kyo kissed her cheek. He wanted to run his fingers through her long tendrils.

"I needed to see you." Her eyes looked tired and she bit her lip with anxiety.

"What is it?" he felt she needed to tell him something.

"Are they feeding you? She pulled a roll of bread out from her bag and water she had kept in a small whiskey canteen. She helped feed him since he couldn't use his hands, Kyo felt embarrassed but was too hungry to care that much.

Kyo swallowed his last bit of bread and drank his last bit of water. "Tohru I can tell you want to say something."

"I can get you out of here Kyo-kun." she smiled and touched his cheek.

"No you can't….Yuki has something on me that can keep me in here for the rest of my life-" he looked away from her ashamed.

"What is it?" she looked worried.

"I-I can't tell you Tohru." she looked hurt at his words.

"I made an agreement with Yuki-kun and he promised me he'd release you." She walked over and picked up the velvet garment.

"What kind of agreement Tohru?" He asked worried.

She threw the cape over her shoulders and lifted the hood. "I'm doing it to save you Kyo-kun, I love you and don't forget that I will always wish it was you." He looked at her with a puzzled look.

Tohru bent to her knees and placed her soft lips on his. "Bye Kyo-kun." he felt as if she was saying goodbye for forever.

"Tohru-" he called. She turned towards him one last time as the cell door opened. She smiled to him sadly and then left him in his isolation; wondering what she meant.

**Three weeks goes by**

Kyo stretched his sore body as he stepped into the sunlight. "Master Yuki wishes to see you at the mansion. Be there no later than five." the guard hmphed and then went back to his usual duties. Kyo sighed and began to walk to the Sohma mansion.

He wondered what Tohru was doing and if she knew he had been released. He did think it was odd that Yuki let Kyo free without some kind of black mail. Kyo decided to put that out of his mind and he stopped at the shack he had been living in before going to the mansion, just in case Tohru was there he didn't want to look so dirty.

After quickly washing himself he dressed in blacks slacks a red dress shirt and his "smoking" jacket. Kyo picked some flowers and began his short trek to the mansion. His knuckles rapped on the large wooden door. The servant opened them and bowed, not realizing it was Kyo.

"The master and his guests are out back in the garden."

"Guests?" Kyo then heard a crowd of people cheering and laughing. He curiously walked through the ballroom, into the kitchen and out the back door. His hand dropped the flowers he had brought for Tohru to the ground.

The entire Sohma family and close friends of Yuki's and Tohru's stared at Kyo's sudden intrusion. Candles covered the garden, the fountains sprayed lovely blue water, wine had been dispersed to this enormous crowd. Kyo suddenly began to think, _"I love you and don't forget that I will always wish it was you;" _what Tohru had meant by that.

His heart sank as he slowly walked through the angry crowd to an opening where Yuki stood wearing that smug look and a black suit. Kyo's eyes moved to the girl standing across from his cousin.

She was wearing an all white gown and a veil that had just been lifted from her beautiful face. Tohru glanced to Kyo's shocked face.

"I do." with those two words the crowd roared and clapped in excitement.

**End chappie! Hope you all liked the drama! R&R -Ovine **


	7. Chaptire 7

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed or alerted my story it's great to hear you all enjoy my story! Enjoy some more

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Fantasy**

**Chaptire 7**

Tohru's eyes were shut peacefully as her maid poured warm water over her sudsy covered body. Her stomach sickness finally faded and she rubbed her protruding belly.

"Tohru-kun?" came a soft voice at the other side of her door. She politely asked the maid to answer the door.

"Madam, it is Hatori-san." the maid bowed and grabbed Tohru's red colored fluffy robe. She held it open with one hand and assisted Tohru up and out of the tub. Tohru groaned as she wobbily stood up out of the water.

"Be right there Hatroi-san." Tohru called.

"Please, take your time." Hatori responded. He was the Sohma family doctor and was now being called upon as Tohru's personal doctor to take care of her and her little bun that was cooking in the oven.

She finally appeared out of her bathroom, she waddled to her bed and sat down. "It is good to see You Hatori-san, how have you been?"

"I'll go make some tea, if you'll excuse me." the maid bowed and shut the door behind her.

"I am fine, not that you should bother being interested in my-"

"I am never bothered by you Hatori-san, I like to hear what you've been up to." she beamed a smile and Hatori, who is usually always straight faced, couldn't help but smile back at her. "Besides, I've been stuck in this mansion for seven months, and I seriously need a little gossip from the outside world." she giggled and then winced at the pain that shot inside her tummy.

Hatori looked at her worried, "How have you and the baby been feeling?" he opened his large suitcase and pulled out a few tools. Including a stethoscope, blood pressure bag, a syringe, and gauze pads.

"We've been just fine, I think it is Yuki-kun who is more frantic and panic-y." she laughed.

"Breath in-" Hatori listed to her contently as he started his check up.

"You should have seen him when I told him the news…" Tohru began and then breathed in deeply and out again.

"I'm sure he was a sight." Hatori moved the cold stethoscope to her back. "Breath in once more-"

"His eyes went all wide and had me sit in a chair immediately, asking if I was okay and if I was feeling well. He actually turned a little pale, Hatsuharu-kun had to sit him down and get him to breath again." she gasped in a big breath of air and then released it.

"Your breathing sounds normal and so does you heart." He now placed the stethoscope on her tummy and closed his eyes.

"Can-can you hear his heartbeat?" she looked at Hatori with curiosity and excitement. He nodded and then gently placed the ear buds of the scope into her tiny ears.

Bu-bump Bu-bump Bu-bump-

Tohru gasped and smiled at the little hearbeat. But then suddenly she heard more, "Uhm-Hatori-san, that is a lot of Buh-bumps for one baby."

He grabbed the ear buds and placed them in his own ears. His eyes widened a little. "I thought you're stomach was kind of large for just one baby-Tohru-kun, you're going to have twins."

"What?" Tohru and Hatori looked at the window in shock as a very perturbed Kyo stared in awe at Tohru's large bump.

"Kyo-kun, what are you doing here?" Tohru stood up simultaneously as Hatori grabbed Kyo by the arm and helped him over the ledge of Tohru's bedroom.

"I had to see you Tohru-it's been seven months and I've been hearing stories…I guess they're true."

"Hatori-san, could you give us a moment?" Tohru asked politely.

"Of course, but Yuki-kun should be coming over here in any minute." he reminded Tohru before leaving the room.

"Kyo-kun you have to leave." she began to push him towards the window. But she had no strength against him. She pushed and her feet just slid on the floor. "ergh."

"_She is so damn cute." _Kyo thought as he looked down at the struggling woman. "Listen Tohru- I know you've missed me."

She stopped pushing him and was breathing heavily. He helped her sit down on her bed. "Yes, I've missed you Kyo-kun but that doesn't mean you can just show up here and potentially ruin-"

"Ruin what- what kind of pact did you make with Yuki?" He stared at the ground, "besides being married to him, I guess he told you that you're not allowed to see me."

"Exactly, and there are consequences if I break my promise to him Kyo-kun, I can't have you hurt." she looked at him with furrowed brows.

"I'm hurt not being able to see you Tohru- or to be able to hold you…or taste those sweet lips." Kyo moved closer to her for a kiss but she turned away.

"I'm married Kyo-kun…and I am having Yuki-kun's baby." she blushed.

"No!" he stood up angrily. "You're supposed to be married to me, those babies in there are supposed to be mine!" he collapsed on his knees in front of her. Tohru placed her hand in Kyo's orange tendrils. His hands covered his eyes. "I'm sorry Tohru-but…I love you." he looked up at her with his passionate garnet eyes.

"I-I love you too Kyo-kun but there is nothing else I can do for us now and neither can you." she wiped away a tear from her cheek. Kyo gently lifted Tohru's robe, exposing her watermelon sized stomach. She blushed profusely.

He gently placed his ear onto her stomach and listened to the little heartbeats. "Kyo-kun, Yuki will be here any minute, you have to go."

"Okay." he gently placed a kiss on her belly before standing up. "I'll be watching over you Tohru-kun." Kyo bent over so hi sface was inches from her, silently asking for a kiss. Tohru cupped Kyo's cheeks and placed his petal soft lips onto his lips. Fire blazed through them and she immediately parted from him.

"Be careful." she whispered as she watched him descend down the side of the mansion and to the ground below.

"Tohru!" she flinched at the sound of the door bursting open and Yuki walking towards her. "Hatori told me the good news!" he embraced her gently.

"yes, isn't it wonderful?" she hugged him back, but imagined Kyo was holding her instead.

***Two Months Later***

"Is she sure they are Yuki's?" Haru asked in his monotone voice. He sat across from his orange haired cousin and his beautiful girlfriend Rin.

"They better be Yuki's if she doesn't want to be dead." Rin answered coldly.

"Shut-up the both of you. Of course they are Yuki's." Kyo sighed angrily. They were all sitting on a blanket outside the Sohma mansion having a picnic.

"Didn't she have a fling with you and Yuki?" Rin bit into a finger sandwich. Kyo's eyes widened as he thought about it for a moment. "I heard she will be moving into the Sohma mansion very soon."

"How, if Yuki doesn't want her even near me?" Kyo asked.

Rin shrugged, "He's probably torturing you Kyo-kun, like he has been for years. You're going to end up having to take care of her bastard kids." she swatted at Haru whom was playing with her hair.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes Rin." Kyo stated matter of factly.

"I know." she smiled and her hand finally slapped Haru's.

"ouch." he commented flatly. "Kyo-kun, are you worried Yuki might see a resemblance of you in one of Tohru's kids?" Haru had good intuition.

"Yeah, of course I am. What if he abandons the kid….my kid-or worse." Kyo punched the ground.

"Rin-san!" the three of them looked up to see a beaming, pregnant Tohru trot over to them. As Tohru neared, Kyo stood and walked away, knowing Yuki was around somewhere.

"Hey there kiddo-how are the buns?" Rin patted her head.

"Buns?" Tohru looked at her puzzled.

"yeah, the babies-" Rin poked Tohru's tummy.

"Yuki-kun is turning the guest bedroom into my nursery and that is where I'll have the babies. Hatori-san says I should be going into labor any moment!" she beamed a smile.

"You know it's really painful and you're still smiling like that?"

"Of course, I have always wanted to be a mother." Tohru smiled gently as she imagined holding those little hands in hers. Rin noogied her dopey friend.

"Are those all your things that the help is bringing in?" Haru looked a little shock at the quantity of suitcases.

"yes well, Yuki-kun insisted on going out today and buying me and the babies new clothes." she blushed.

"You two don't even know the sexes though." Rin questioned as they began to walk into the mansion.

"I have a hunch!" Tohru poked Rin in the arm, which she didn't like. Rin poked Tohru back but with much more force. Tohru tried not to cry at the pain, "one is a boy and the other is a girl."

"Yeah well, we will see." Rin grabbed Haru's hand and Tohru forced Rin to hold her hand too.

***That Night***

"AGh!" Tohru screamed at the firey hot pain searing through her. Sweat beaded all over her body, the only light in the room was a few lanterns. Yuki paced outside the room with Haru.

"Haru you cant smoke in here!" Yuki grabbed the cigar and tossed it to the floor. Haru stared at the crumpled butt. "We will have cigars later after the births." Yuki sighed.

"Okay Yuki-kun."

Rin was holding Tohru's hand and wiping her forehead with a wet cloth. "Come on Tohru, you can do this."

"AAAuGh it hurts!" Tohru released a whine. Hatori stood off to the side, watching the scene. He was there to monitor Tohru and to make sure the babies were delivered properly and are born healthy.

"Push Sohma-chan!" the mid wife called from at the end of the bed. "I can see a head!" she called reassuringly to Tohru who was now crying from the pain.

"Please, get them out!" she cried.

"Come on Tohru, one big push!" Rin chanted. Suddenly Tohru sat up a little more, gripping Rin's hand so tight it turned red.

"UUUgh!" her teeth clenched and she pushed the hardest she had ever pushed and suddenly relief swam over her and she collapsed back onto the bed. A small little cry echoed into the room. Tohru watched dizzily as the mid wife took scissors and cut the cord that connected Tohru to her baby; and then hand a pink and wet little creature over to Hatori.

He moved out of sight and suddenly a burst of pain shot through Tohru's body once again. "Ow ow ow!" her fingers clasped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Okay Sohma-chan, last one, give me a big big push!" the mid wife commanded and Tohru was desperate to get this baby out. She squeezed Rin's hand once more and let out a scream as she forced the baby out of her womb. Once again Tohru collapsed onto her back, heaving harshly.

The room was quiet this time. Tohru sat up quickly and stared into the mid wife's arms. There was a small little thing lying there. This one wasn't pink and crying but a little purple and silent. "Hatori-san!" Tohru screamed and he immediately diverted his attention to her.

The room was beginning to turn fuzzy. As blackness faded into Tohru's vision she saw Hatori grab the silent baby and run to the back of the room; that was all she saw before she fainted.

Three Hours Later

Tohru's eyes groggily opened. Rin was the first thing that came into view. "You're awake." Rin said with a sigh of relief. She walked over to the bed and helped Tohru sit up. "How are you feeling?" Tohru wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"How-how are the babies?" was the only thing she was worried about. Rin smirked.

"They're beautiful Tohru." a knock was at the door and then it creaked open, revealing Yuki and Haru.

"I'm so glad you're okay. We were all worried." Yuki sat on the bed next to Tohru and ran his hand through her damp hair.

"I am sorry for worrying you all, that was some tiring work." she giggled and the three of them smiled back. "What was wrong with the second baby…why didn't he cry?" Tohru widened her eyes, "Is he okay?" Yuki patted her back and kissed her forehead.

"Both of the babies are just fine. Hatori says that the second baby didn't cry because she has some fluid in her lungs. He got her to cough it out and is monitoring her in our bedroom."

"A girl?" Tohru smiled. Yuki nodded, "And-" She was curious to know.

"A boy, just like you predicted." Yuki smiled gently.

"When can I see them?" Tohru would have practically leapt out of the bed if it wasn't for Yuki and Rin getting in her way.

"Hatori says you need rest. You can see the babies tomorrow." Tohru looked at him with sadness but she understood. "The nursery will be finished by tomorrow night, you're going to love it Tohru-" as Yuki went on Tohru muffled his voice and looked out her window. She wished Kyo had been here, holding her hand…holding her babies.

"Tohru?" She looked back to Yuki, Haru, and Rin who were all staring at her.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." she giggled and laid back down on the bed. "Could I take a bath?"

"Of course, Rin will help you." Yuki kissed her forehead once more before leaving the room with Haru.

Rin grabbed Tohru by the elbow and walked her groggy friend into the bathroom where she had her sit on the toilet while she turned the nozzle to the bath; water flooded out into the tub. She then helped her undress and assisted her into the bath tub.

"Tohru are you okay?" Rin asked as she rubbed the sponge over Tohru's pale back.

"Yes, sorry." Tohru smiled but went back to staring off. "What-what do they look like Rin-san?"

"Well- the boy has white like porcelain skin and dark brown eyes like yours. And he has just a teeny bit of silver hair, like Yuki-kun." Rin smiled and so did Tohru as she imagined the little baby.

"And my daughter?" Tohru busted into laughter, making Rin's heart race since it was so sudden. "Daughter…that's funny to say now." Rin shook her head.

"She's a bit smaller than him with porcelain white skin as well. She has lots of hair already, a beautiful dark brown like yours of course…" Rin got quiet.

Tohru turned to her friend and looked at her puzzled, "What else?" Tohru's heart beat paced faster, something about Rin's silence worried her.

"She uhm-her eyes are garnet colored Tohru." Rin blurted out finally. "Yuki hasn't seen them yet." They were both very quiet for the rest of the bath.

"Rin-san?" Tohru called to her friend was now dressing her self in a nightgown.

"Hn?"

"I'm scared." Tohru began to cry and Rin walked over to her friend. "What if he realizes she isn't his."

"Technically she is his. They are both a part of you, Yuki, and Kyo." Rin laid down on the bed.

"so then what if he doesn't want them? What if he doesn't something awful and-"

"Stop. This is Yuki we are talking about do you really think he would do something like that?" Tohru didn't answer. "Kyo would NEVER let that ever happen."

"Your right. But I have to go see Kyo-kun and tell him. He has to know." Rin nodded. "I'll need your help tomorrow, distracting Yuki while I get away to go meet with Kyo-kun. Alright here's the plan…"

**END (for now). I'll update very soon thank you for reading! R&R!**


End file.
